Shados
Shados is the dual personality of Toa Hydros, created accidentally by the experiment that transformed Hydros into his current form. Drawn from the Toa's darker emotions, Shados is essentially an evil variation of Hydros himself. Biography Creation A number of years after being accepted into the Order of Mata Nui, Toa Pyros was selected to be the subject of an experimental procedure in hopes of transforming him into a Toa capable of surviving in a wide range of environments, allowing him and others like him to be better prepared to fight the Brotherhood of Makuta. After being injected with a special formula created from Energized Protodermis, Hordika venom, and stolen Makuta viruses, the Toa was exposed to the light and radiation of a special Lightstone, triggering Pyros' mutation. Though the transformation was sucessful, the chemicals and concoctions were so strong, they affected the Toa's mind, creating a dual personality from the rage and frustration Pyros had been feeling toward Helryx and the Order at the time. Upon creation, Pyros' alter ego, naming itself Shados, took immediate control of the Toa's body, and viciously attacked all Order members present. He attempted to attack Helryx and Zuvak, but was distracted by Kamax. After downing Kamax and Zardex with a gust of wind, Shados seized Zuvak and Helryx by their throats before throwing them across the room. After explaining the reasons for his creation, Shados attempted to kill the two Toa, only to be sent reeling into unconsciousness by a cyclone curtosy of Toa Skydrax. The impact apparently caused Shados to relinquish control of the body back to Pyros. When Pyros awoke to the gathered Order members, he stated he did not remember a thing. Using this to her advantage, Helryx had the others keep the events of that day a secret, even from Pyros. Later, while the newly mutated Toa rested, Helryx had Zardex create a series mental barriers withing Pyros' mind, barring Shados from regaining control. Trapped in a distant corner of Hydros' mind, Shados was confined, yet fully aware of Hydros' activities and encounters. As the years past, his isolation slowly affected him, allowing the development of a number of powerful mental abilities, umbrakinesis being among them. Karda Nui Eventually, Hydros traveled to Karda Nui for a mission and was subsequently captured by Makuta Verahk and exposed to a Shadow Leech. Deprived of his inner light, Hydros' mental barriers fell, freeing Shados and allowing the alternate personality to gain control again. He then used his sword to knock out Toa Scotho. Shados, with Raniza and Vorahk, then decided to regroup with Verahk. After arriving, Shados thanked Verahk for his transformation, and then attempted to leave to parts unknown. However, Verahk revealed that he wasn't going to let Shados go so easily, and with the mere lift of his blade, Shados was immediately forced to kneel before the Makuta of Xia. Verahk revealed that the Shadow Leech he gave Hydros before his transformation had the power to make its victim completely loyal to its master. Although Shados served Verahk well, he schemed to break free of his confinement and conquer the universe. Shados later entered the Swamp of Secrets along with the rest of Verahk's minions, and was present when Orriki, Frezako, and Xakon arrived to gave Verahk a Nynrah Ghost Blaster and an Olmak. Shados demanded Verahk to use his new mask and be done with it. Verahk explained that he intended to use it once his enemies were gathered. Shados was then sent with Verahk's Rahkshi and Xakon on a false assault on Scotho's base where, after a time, they would retreat and lure the assembled heroes into a trap where Verahk would unleash his ultimate weapon. After arriving, Shados and his allies soon engaged in combat. Shados fought Krataka whilst Verahk's minions took on the others. During the battle, Shados witnessed Toa Akatark use his powers to age the Rahkshi Vorahk to dust. At that moment, Xakon injured Vanak, giving Shados the distraction needed to summon his remaining forces, and retreat. Shados then informed Verahk of Akatark's power, which temporarily worried the Makuta, who believed the mask the Toa was wearing was the Kanohi Vahi, the Great Mask of Time. While the other Makuta debated on how the Toa could possibly control the Vahi, Raniza arrived and informed the team of the Toa's arrival. After the team descended, Verahk used the Olmak to unleash his weapon, the Zusorahk. Shortly after the beast was let loose, Shados and his forces surrounded Akatark and Neka, aiding Zogorak in threatening them. With Verahk's minions occupied or temporarily downed, Shados challenged Skydrax to a battle after he managed to defeat Raniza, Turahk, and a Shadow Panther using a gust of wind. Despite Skydrax's experience in battle, Shados had a more aggressive attack, and managed to defeat the Toa of Air. At this point, Skydrax attempted to to talk to anything left of Hydros but Shados refused to listen. However, after a slip of the tongue, Skydrax realized that Hydros's body wasn't being controlled by Hydros' mind, and Shados revealed that he planned to break free of Verahk's control and conquer the universe. Before he could finish off Skydrax, however, Shados was knocked out by Krataka aboard the Skydrax K2. He later awoke only to be quickly knocked out again by a blast of electricity, courtesy of Toa Shaza. He was then carried back to the battle scene by Vorakx who (none to gently) handed the prone Toa over to Scotho, and was later carried back to the base by Zogorak. There, he was cured of the Shadow Leech's effects by Makuta Orriki and Vorakx, his body remained in a coma, due to the conflicting minds of Shados and Hydros. Within the depths Toa's mind, Shados finally revealed himself to his "brother," and attempted to persuade Hydros into merging his mind with him, who wished to achieve ultimate power. Hydros initially refused to accept Shados as an actual part of himself, resulting in his alter ego revealing the day of his creation through memories. Shocked by the revelation, Hydros listened as Shados again attempted to win him over. It was only when the possibility of reviving Sayra was offered that Hydros finally accepted. Just as the two were melding minds, however, a mental representation of Hydros' better nature (in the form of Toa Sayra) intervened. She explained that Shados merely wanted to use Hydros for his own goals. Shados attempted to counter with lies and half-truths of a better world as a result of their union. Hydros almost sided with his evil self, wishing to end his loneliness, before being shown by Sayra that he truly wasn't alone, manipulating the fabric of Hydros' and Shados' memories to create mental representations of Hydros' allies. Realizing the wisdom of her words, Hydros refused Shados' offer. Not willing to give up on his dreams of conquest, Shados attacked Hydros and Sayra. Upon recovering, Hydros engaged in battle with Shados, at one point angering his dark self to the point of reawakening their physical body and forcing it to attack Moliki and Scotho. The battle eventually turned in Shados' favor, though once Hydros was remembered he wasn't alone in his struggles, mustered the strength to defeat Shados. After talking with the mental representations of his friends and allies, Hydros and Sayra were once again attack by Shados, who only managed to be defeated once again by Hydros. It is currently unknown if Shados was actually destroyed or simply forced back into dormancy. Abilities & Traits Though a borderline sociopath, Shados is also amazingly intelligent and skilled in manipulation. Created from Hydros' anger and aggression, Shados is a direct opposite of everything his "brother" is, and is often portrayed as a ruthless, uncaring, and emotionless killer, willing to murder others in order to get what he wants, namely universal dominance. Due to his years of dormancy and seclusion, Shados has gained a number of strong mental abilities not shared with Hydros. While the extent to these abilities are unknown, he can, at the very least, influence the thoughts and choices of others according to his own will. When in control of Hydros' body, Shados also possesses access to his powers. He can also access the elemental power of Shadow, thanks to his ability to tap into the emotions of hate, anger, and rage. In addition to the normal array of shadow powers, Shados possesses umbrakinesis a telepathic ability that not only allows him to create and control shadow, but also make shadow solid. This allows him to create weapons made of solid shadow. Mask and Tools When in control of Hydros' body, during the Toa's time in Karda Nui, Shados used the strength of his will to morph Hydros' Adaptive Armor into a form that better suited him. When in this form, he bore a pitted and scarred version of the Kanohi Hau. He also managed to shape the adaptive Protosteel weapons included with the armor into a Shadow Blade and a Cordak Blaster, though he was never seen using the latter. Both these tools, and the form assumed by Shados, were lost when Hydros managed to regain control of his body. Stats Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Nightmare'' (Appears in a dream) See Also *Gallery:Hydros Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Characters Category:Entities Category:Toa Category:Toa of Shadow